Oban Store Racers?
by Autobot Jazz-16
Summary: Everybody is at living on Earth, and Molly's mom owns a H-E-B store. When mom's away, and everybody has free time, what could possibly go wrong? If you don't like AikkaXEva then don't look.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own OSR, but I do own this story. Plus the mind that went with this, although it never returned. Also, I love G'dar, and OSR is so awesome. "GO Earth Team!"

**Oban Store Racers?**

Molly looked all around her. The air was calm, but there was a slight chill in the air. She heard a noise, and looked down to see Jordan tightening a loose screw. "Ok, that should be it," he said to Molly, receiving a grin. "Ok. Lets get this party started," she replied back. Suddenly, their opponent pulled up beside them. She looked over, and glared at Stan, who was sporting a black shirt that read ' If you want to confuse a red/black head' (read back of shirt) and on the back it said 'If you want to confuse an red/black head' (read front of shirt). She glared at him, and all he did was laugh, "I made it especially for you". She looked around for an adult, and when she found none, she flipped him the bird. Koji laughed behind Stan, who was hit in the head with a bag of Ramen. "Hey, are ya'll going to start, or are we going to be here all afternoon," Rick yelled at the four. They all shook their heads no, and pulled the racers up to the starting line of silly string.

It had been a year after the race, but this was only the end of their first month at Molly's mom store. After the end of the life thrilling event, Jordan somehow was able to bring Molly's mom back, and free Aikka's parents from the evil Crogs. Anyway, Molly's mom wanted to start up racing again. The only problem though was that it would be hard to explain either how she came back to life, or how everything about her was the same as the once great racer. So, her husband talked to her about taking up a simple life. Of course, nothing about the Wei family's life would be simple. She found a job near their home, and decided to go for it. So now she was the manager at the local H-E-B. She actually liked working there, and eventually the whole gang got jobs there. Don became the Co-Manager, Rick became "The Security", Molly, Jordan, Stan, and Koji became checkout personnel. Well, after working at the store for a week, she started to feel lonely when the guys were sometimes not there. She missed her prince so much, and wish that she could see him again. One day going to work, she heard a fluttering noise outside her window. The noise reminded her of a certain giant beetle's beating wings. She opened the window, and there was her prince on his steed, or should I say beetle.

He told her that he was here to stay, and that he had a surprise later on for her. Well now that he told her this, he made her die for another week of curiosity. She noticed during this time though that he was always talking to her mom about something secret. Well, on the ending of the week, he took her out to Olive Garden for a good dinner. She begged Don for the car, and after enough attempts, she got the keys to the Smokey Red Ferrari. Since Aikka didn't know how to drive a car, she did the honors of scaring Aikka half to death. When they ordered their food, Aikka was able to tell that Molly was excited. When they finished dinner, he walked over to her side, and sat down beside her. "Molly," he said, catching her attention, " I know we only knew each other during the races, but I've missed you ever since." She smiled at him, "as I have missed you." He smiled back at her with his charming grin, and flashing blue eyes. "I had a feeling that you would say that. But what I'm trying to get to is that I don't know what I would do without you." At these words, her throat tightened, and she suddenly got the urge to disappear. "Molly," he said, getting down on one knee. She started to cry, and laughed a little. "Molly, will you marry me?" he asked her.

He slid the gold ring with a ruby in the middle, and two sapphires on either side, onto her hand. She started crying, but was able to say one word, "Yes", and hugged her prince. After a few seconds, she let him go, and looked straight at him. Suddenly, his mouth was encased by warm lips, and he soon pushed against hers. Applause filled the air, and they looked around at the crowd that had gathered. They smiled, and turned back to each other. People congratulated them, until they left from the parking lot. Molly once again drove the Ferrari home, and was happy to get back. Aikka had to go and change into a new pair of underwear, all thanks to Molly's driving . She showed off her ring, and then found out that everybody had chipped in. She smiled at them all, but was happy for what they all had done for her.

Now they were at her moms store, and were getting ready to race shopping carts. Molly was in the basket, and Jordan on the back; while Stan was in the basket, and Koji on the back. "Alright, all of you know the rules. Race down the isles to the meat, grab some kind of deli, and race all the way back to the checkout where Aikka is waiting for you." Every head turned to see the devilish, good, looking prince with the checkout gun. "Ok, so are we ready," Rick asked the kids. "Yeah," everybody yelled, and got ready for the air horn. "On your mark, get set, BIRRRRRRRR," and the carts took off. They raced down the first isle, and cut around the first corner. Koji rammed into Molly and Jordan into a big pyramid of Chicken Noodle Soup, which came down on top of them. The other team laughed as they continued down the isle. Jordan pulled the battered cart out of the cans, and found a red faced Molly gripping the cart. "Ok, now its personal," she said, and Jordan knew what he had to do.

They picked up speed, and raced down the next two isles. They hadn't thought that Stan and Koji would have gotten that far by now. As they turned onto isle 10, Molly caught a glimpse of Koji heading around the other side. "Jordan hurry, we're catching up to them," Molly yelled over her shoulder. The cart picked up speed, and drifted around the corner. The only thing though was that instead of seeing the others, a giant wall of Chef Boyardee faced them. Molly ducked down, while Jordan screamed like a little girl crying,

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYY." A loud bang echoed inside the store, signaling the mess there was to be. The cart hit the wall, causing Molly to look up for Jordan. "Jordan…Jordan, where are you," she yelled. "Molly, go without me," she heard, and turned around. Jordan was wedged into a not broken down part of the can wall. "Jordan, I won't leave you." He sighed, " No seriously, go on with out me. You can pick me back up on the way to the check out." _**OH**_ she thought, and jumped out of the cart. She through cans into the basket, and then jumped onto the back. She flew down the isles, making great time. The cans added enough weight to the front, to where she could fly around the corners. She looked at a sign, and saw that she was on the last isle.

Stan and Koji had slowed down for some reason, but sped up when they saw Molly flying up behind them. She realized that her time was now, and flew up behind them. When they went into the turn, She was on the inside, and they were on the outside. Her cart hit theirs, and they flew into a cake display. Molly stopped, and busted out laughing. Stan was sporting a pink icing halter top, and Koji a blue icing mini skirt. "Smile you guys," and a flash went off. "Oh this will look so good on the internet, don't you think?" She laughed maniacally, and sped down to the meat section. Don looked up, and saw his daughter pull up. "Hey Molly. What are you up to?" He raised his eyebrow at her. She gave him her innocent angle look, "Nothing. I just came to place an order." "Ok, so what will it be." She thought long and hard, but knew what she wanted. "Bologna, and lots of it," she declared triumphantly. "How about 2 pounds," he suggested. "Oh, ok," she replied. He handed her the meat, and she took it graciously. "One question Molly. Why are Stan and Koji wearing icing clothes?" She looked around, "I have no idea. Maybe they really want to get in touch with their 'sweet' feminine side."

She raced back down the isles, grabbed Jordan, and headed for the checkout. They were now on isle one, the toy section. Both saw Aikka waiting, but were caught off guard. Suddenly, stuffed toys were leaping off the shelves, but one scared Molly. "OH MY GOD! ITS BARNEY," she yelled bloody murder. Jordan pulled out a bat, and started whacking away at the deranged animal. "Get (**hit**) your crazy (**hit**) pedophile (**hit**) paws off (**hit**) my friend (**hit**)." The toy hit the ground with a thud, which make Molly come backup and look. She turned and, "OH MY GOD! ANOTHER ONE!" Jordan once again took the bat to the deranged toy, and yet was still able push. Molly leaned from side to side, dodging the toys with ease. They flew out of the mental death trap, and reached the check-out. The meat scanned, and Molly and Jordan won. Rick congratulated them, while Aikka stole his princess.

A noise of screaming filled the air, causing everybody to look around. Stan and Koji fell into their own trap, which was pretty funny to watch. They came out of the isle, tired, and clothes stained. They walked over , and saw themselves in a giant glass mirror that was on display. After that, everybody was laughing hard. The noise of glass doors sliding open, caught every bodies attention. A beautifully thin, pink haired lady walked into the stores whistling. She opened her eyes, and her bags dropped to the floor. As they watched her, the woman's face scanned over her beloved store. Molly turned to walk away, but the woman's eyes lit up fire, and shot towards the group. "Molly Wei," the woman yelled, "What the F#K happened here. "Molly flinched from hearing her name said in that tone. _**Dam **_she thought _**I'm so dead**_.

So what did ya'll think. This was my first story, so I hoped that you liked it. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
